Some random story
by dudimon1
Summary: aichi wants to apologize to everyone after his psyqualia breaks loose, but that little kid have something more he can bargain for


**Yosh people, time for moi to make a new fanfic starring Aichi and Msaki**

Aichi: EEEEHHHHHHH!

**Don't complain, there should be more pairings for you two. I spent most of my time waiting updates on you two pairings because it is cute**

Misaki: Don't you think it is a bit of overkill?

**Hell no. This is perfect chance to make a cute couple.**

*Aichi and Misaki gulp

(Talks in demonic voice)** Let's get this show on the road**

Aichi: dudimon1 doesn't own Cardfight vanguard

Chapter 1: a really emo kid

(Day after Aichi snapped out of psyqualia)

Aichi POV

It's only been a night since kai-kun stopped me from using Psyqualia longer. But after thinking back the last few days, I done a lot of horrible things to everyone in Q4 and to my other friends. I wondered whether they would forgive me or not. It is best if I say sorry to them

(exit room)

"ara, aichi, where are you going" mom asked

"to card capital. i have to apolegise to everyone."

i walked passed Emi whom was upgrading her deck. Just seeing the Vanguard cards makes me even more depressed

"I am going now."

"Bye Aichi." Emi said

Emi POV

"hey oka san?"i asked

"what is it dear?" mom asked

"Aichi seems really depressed ever since he returned yesterday"

"Yeah, you're right. I wondered whether he is ok or not. Thinking about this makes me feel old. i wish he has a girlfriend so that she can worry instead of me."

"So true. Then i don't have to wake him up every morning."

* * *

Misaki POV

It seems lonely without Aichi around. His brightness and seriousness when cardfighting really seems to brighten the team up. But ever since he got that Shadow paladin deck, he became different. Good thing Kai managed to stop him. *sigh it seems lonely when he isn't around. Wait! did i said that twice? whatever. Better get back reading this manga i just bought

The manga is about a girl who is in love love with a baby face guy who is only serious in sports

This scene right now is the girl is daydreaming her crush

"his eyes are as clear as water."the girl said

hmm... aichi has clear eyes

"his face is as cute as a doll i want to cuddle him"she continued

Aichi does seem a bit cute i kinda want to cuddle him

"his seriousness for sports is his strong point. i just loved how serious he is even though he is mostly shy."the girl continued

aichi does seems like a better kid when he cardfights. i liked that about him. Wait... not like like but like as admired (at this point, misaki blushed a bit)

just then, Kamui came in

"Yo Misaki-san. Is the new booster packs came out yet?"he asked

"yeah, but the shop hasn't opened yet so we can't sell them yet"i answered bluntly. Truth be told, i am curious about the new cards being released, at least i could power up my deck.

Just then Kai and Miwa went in

"Hey Misaki, how life is going."Miwa asked

"It is fine. Thanks for asking."

"Hey Kai, i want to cardfight you in preparation to the championships" Kamui eagerly asked Kai

then, Kai put on his smile; which was rare. "Sure, i am game."

those two proceded to a table and started cardfighting

Just then, Aichi came throught the doors

"Hello Aichi."i greeted

"um...hey misaki-san."he said in a low tone, almost like a whisper

We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, then Shin called me to go grab some boxes at the store room

"i will help."Aichi said while putting on a though i could tell it was forced, i still like his smile. Wait... THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!

* * *

Aichi POV

I thought that helping Misaki out could lessen the guilt that i have been having, Turns out i was wrong

She was on top of an unstable ladder,grabbing some boxes at the too. I was at the bottom, holding some boxes. Then all of a sudden, the ladder broke and Misaki landed on top of me. When i was opened my eyes, her lips were smaked onto mine. i was so embarresed, i ran out of the store without saying goodbye.

I quickly bolted to my room and hide in my bed

Misaki POV

I sat on the cold hard ground, imputting what just happened. The only thing that i kept thinking was the kiss which made me blushed a lot. Stop thinking that!

i walked towards the counter and continued to read my manga. Just then, Miwa came to talk to me

"Hey, was that Aichi? He seems to be in a rush and his face was red" Miwa asked

i didn't look at Aichi but i Aichi could tell that he is embarassed after that incident

"Maybe you kissed him and he ran home in happiness." Miwa teased

I just stood there and stared at Miwa with my demonic aura i used occasionally. It seems to freak him out and he walked away

Aichi does seems kinda cute. wait! i was not thinking of that

* * *

**Finally it ended with Misaki having feelings for Aichi. yay!**

Misaki: i feel so sick saying those words

**Well, you are going to do some lovey dovey stuff to Aichi in the future. Might as well get prepared**

Misaki starts blushing and went away

**People, please review**


End file.
